


Взрыв

by cherylfrank



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylfrank/pseuds/cherylfrank
Summary: Вот на что это похоже. Затишье перед бурей. Сковывающее, застревающее в глотке предчувствие неотвратимой беды.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 6





	Взрыв

Это напоминает последний момент перед взрывом, думает Леви, идя с подсвечником по тёмному коридору штаба тем странным утром. Когда воздух застывает. Когда весь мир сжимается в точку, ожидая надвигающийся ураган.

В коридоре натоптано, сыро, и пламя свечи выхватывает из темноты разбросанные бумаги и мусор. Леви смотрит себе под ноги, морщится, но времени ни на какую уборку уже не остаётся — они собираются едва ли не в спешке, Эрвин отдал приказ выдвигаться через полчаса. Капитан пинает носком сапога оставленную кем-то в углу жестяную банку, и она рикошетит от стены, грохочет по каменному полу, укатываясь в сумрачную тишину коридора.

Вот на что это похоже. Затишье перед бурей. Сковывающее, застревающее в глотке предчувствие неотвратимой беды.

Ему следовало пройти мимо. Притвориться, что сейчас спустится вниз, чтобы как следует отчитать непутёвых новобранцев или бросить строгий взгляд на Ханджи, устроившую весь этот бардак. Но Леви останавливается перед тяжёлой дверью и колеблется, не решаясь схватиться за кованую ручку, прислушивается к царящей в замке тревожной тишине. Там ли он? Все давно снаружи, экипируют лошадей и налаживают повозки. А если и там, то слышал ли, как Леви подошёл?

Он порывается уйти, но что-то его останавливает. Свеча коптит и плавится, и прозрачный воск капает в поддон подсвечника. Неверный свет треплется по стене. А потом Леви слышит шаги за дверью, и та распахивается, отрезая его от последнего шанса убежать, едва он успевает отшатнуться.

Взгляд Эрвина ошпаривает ледяным спокойствием. В его лице ни тени удивления, зелёный плащ наглухо застёгнут под горлом, скрывая пустой рукав рубашки. Леви невольно делает ещё шаг назад, наступая на валяющуюся на полу скомканную бумажку. Та шуршит, сминаясь. Эрвин снова окидывает его взглядом, словно убеждаясь, что это точно он, и, немного посторонившись, тихо говорит:

— Проходи.

Леви сглатывает. Мир сжимается, скрадывается, готовясь разлететься на осколки.

В кабинете командора холодно и едва ли светлее, чем в коридоре. Леви ёжится от потока воздуха, когда Эрвин, закрыв дверь, идёт мимо него, заставляя пламя свечи испуганно трепетать. Смит прислоняется поясницей к столу, опирается на него левой рукой.

— Что-то случилось?

Аккерман морщится, переносит вес с ноги на ногу.

— Очкастая устроила погром в коридоре, — говорит он, оглядывая комнату.

Леви неуютно. То ли из-за того, что забыл тёплый плащ в своей спальне, то ли из-за внезапно обнажившихся стен смитовского кабинета. За ночь исчезли все карты, записки, планы и стратегии, все эти дурацкие документы, написанные красивым почерком, которые он пришпиливал на каждом видном месте. В полумраке этого почти не заметить, но Аккерман чувствует, как голые стены начинают на него давить.

Эрвин усмехается, опуская взгляд.

— Это так важно сейчас?

— Подумал, тебе стоит знать, — отвечает Леви.

Готовит место для следующего командора, неожиданно спокойно думает Леви, смотря на Эрвина. Пламя свечи отбрасывает прозрачные блики на его лицо. Смит устал: на первый взгляд этого не заметить, но Леви замечает. Особый наклон плеч, стиснутые челюсти. Замирающий в одной точке взгляд.

— Ты ведь совсем не это хотел сказать.

Не спрашивает — утверждает, поднимая глаза. Леви сглатывает горечь в горле и, сжав в руке канделябр, говорит:

— Верно.

Эрвин смотрит жёстко, исподлобья. На секунду Леви кажется, что даже угрожающе, но это просто огонь бликует в его льдистых глазах. Аккерману хочется уйти. Он мысленно возвращается на несколько минут в прошлое и умоляет себя убежать от этой проклятой тяжёлой двери. Он не боится, разучился бояться, но что-то в напряжённом молчании командора заставляет теплящуюся в груди тревогу разгораться сильнее.

Это ощущается так, будто мир и его ясная осязаемость куда-то ускользают. В нём и раньше нельзя было быть уверенным, но сейчас — шагни вперёд, и упадёшь в пустоту безо всякой привычной поддержки ремней и тросов, даже если вокруг твёрдая земля. Леви стискивает канделябр холодными пальцами, наблюдая, как плачет свеча, и точёные черты лица Эрвина в свете её слабого испуганного огонька выглядят заострившимися раньше времени. Словно само время уже потеряло всякое значение.

Леви приоткрывает рот, пытаясь ухватить нужные слова, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Капля горячего воска срывается с поддона канделябра и обжигает ладонь. Леви чертыхается, случайно разжимая пальцы, подсвечник с металлическим грохотом падает на пол, и свеча гаснет, опрокидывая кабинет в холодный предрассветный сумрак.

— Лучше пока молчи.

Момент перед взрывом, перед тем, как всё начинает биться в осколки, думает Леви, и мир вокруг угрожающе покачивается. Кружится.

Темнота липнет к рукам, обжигает паникой горло. Не за что зацепиться — всё зыбкое и ускользает с каждой секундой. Аккерман поднимает глаза и встречается с неожиданно спокойным ледяным взглядом Эрвина в полумраке. Командор смотрит на него всего несколько мгновений, словно пытаясь что-то в нём отыскать. Затем отворачивается, снова лишая его опор.

Он с едва слышным вздохом поднимается и отходит к окнам. Небо пыльно клубится тучами; ночь ли ещё, утро ли уже — Леви не знает: время теряется в этом небе, нет больше его надёжной линейной определённости. Но Эрвин — недвижимая тень, выточенная из беспокойной громады туч, и Леви, забыв про опрокинутую свечу, идёт к нему сквозь мрак кабинета, не сводит с него взгляд, словно стоит моргнуть — и его силуэт растворится в этом удушливом хаосе.

Под окнами кипят сборы, капитаны отрядов окрикивают рядовых, лошади нетерпеливо машут хвостами. Островок ярко-жёлтого света фонарей, а дальше — грозные ряды молчаливых елей, за ними — спящие под тяжёлым небом поля. Леви снова пробирает мурашками, и в этот раз — не от того, что забыл надеть тёплый плащ.

— Что ты видишь? — тихо спрашивает Эрвин, когда тучи на горизонте слегка расступаются.

Сквозь брешь в облаках прорываются алые лучи восходящего солнца, касаются верхушек елей. Маленькая с высоты окон Ханджи, как молния метавшаяся между повозками, налаживая снаряжение, на миг останавливается и смотрит в небо. Огненные разводы отражаются в её очках.

— Я вижу… — начинает Леви, стискивая в пальцах край подоконника. Эрвин стоит слева, и едва ощутимое тепло его плеча не позволяет миру разбиться окончательно, — Я вижу желание жить. Цели, планы. Мечты. Борьбу за свободу и существование.

Солнечные блики скользят по лицу Эрвина, сгоняя его мертвенную бледность, смягчая заострившиеся черты. Леви сглатывает горький ком в горле.

— Что видишь ты?

Командор кажется надёжным. Непоколебимой скалой, глыбой льда. Но Леви замечает, как он сжимает пальцы в кулак и как взгляд его голубых глаз беспокойно перескакивает с повозки на повозку, с лица на лицо. Он едва заметно хмурится, и молчание его заставляет тишину звенеть.

— Гангрену, — отвечает Эрвин наконец.

Небо сегодня полно крови и огня, думает Леви. Оранжевые всполохи облаков — небесная жировая ткань сквозь месиво открытого перелома рассвета. Он подставляет лицо потокам крови и почти чувствует её на своих щеках. Тёплую, липкую.

Алая громада рассветного солнца — не более чем испуганное пламя гаснущей свечи. Болезненное предчувствие взрыва, думает Леви.

— Эрвин, — говорит он негромко, — Я не думаю, что это будет того стоить. Не сегодня.

Он замолкает на мгновение, пытаясь отыскать нужные слова.

— Пожалуйста, — добавляет капитан едва слышно.

И это не то, что ему нужно сказать.

Неожиданное прикосновение обжигает лопатку. Командор позволяет себе скользнуть рукой со спины, и Леви чувствует, как мир вокруг него прекращает угрожающе покачиваться. Тяжесть и тепло смитовской ладони вытаскивают на поверхность из туманного полузабытья, и Леви едва сдерживает мгновенный порыв схватить его руку, прижаться к нему ближе.

Аккерман опускает взгляд на покоящуюся на своём плече чужую ладонь. Легко касается её, накрывает пальцами — большее, что он может себе позволить. Командор стоит рядом ещё несколько мгновений, смотря в окно. Тучи скрывают солнце, и его лицо — вновь болезненно-бледное, утомлённое. Леви сжимает ладонь Эрвина, и в ответ он поглаживает большим пальцем его плечо.

— Прости, Леви, — говорит Эрвин коротко.

И затем — неприятные пустота и прохлада на месте успокаивающей тяжести. Гулкие шаги. Сердце прыгает куда-то к горлу: порыв задержать, остановить. Последний его шанс всё высказать.

— Эрвин, я… — выпаливает Аккерман, впиваясь ногтями в край подоконника.

— Да? — Смит замирает у самой двери.

Нужные слова крутятся на кончике языка, рвутся наружу. Леви выдыхает. Последний его шанс. Больше уже не будет.

— Я пойду за тобой, что бы ты ни решил, — говорит он, вырывая из себя каждое слово, — И умру за тебя, если ты прикажешь.

Слова повисают в звенящей голосами с улицы тишине.

Вот оно — его признание. Сгущающийся перед взрывом воздух.

— Я знаю, Леви, — отвечает Эрвин, и в его голосе Аккерман впервые за эти минуты слышит усталую улыбку.

Леви не оглядывается, когда Эрвин выходит из кабинета — пропустить этот момент, притвориться, что его не было и не будет. Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь сохранить на своём плече ускользающие тепло и обнадёживающую тяжесть чужой ладони. И только когда дверь тихо прикрывается вслед за Эрвином, когда его гулкие шаги затихают где-то у лестниц в коридоре, Леви понимает.

Вот он — этот взрыв.


End file.
